Fallen Angels (Earth-616)
| Last = Fallen Angels #8 | HistoryText = The Fallen Angels was a group of superhuman individuals, primarily made up of adolescent mutants, that was based at the Beat Street Club in Manhattan, New York. The group began as a gang of adolescent thieves organized by the adult mutant criminal the Vanisher. Among his recruits were the young mutant Boom Boom, the cyborg Gomi and his two cybernetically-enhanced lobsters Bill and Don, a runaway named Chance, who did not know she herself was a superhuman mutant, and a young female named Ariel, who, unknown to the Vanisher, was actually an extraterrestrial from a planet she calls the Coconut Grove. In reality, Ariel was the driving force behind the group, as she had been secretly assigned by the government of her home planet to gather a collection of superhuman mutants for her planet's scientists to study. She had used Chance as an accomplice to this end, not realizing that Chance was a mutant herself. On his side, the Vanisher was only intending to gather a group of thieves to supply him and to live comfortably without working. He was scared to death from the mutants-hunters teams such as X-Factor or the Marauders. After accidentally injuring his teammate Cannonball, a deeply ashamed Sunspot left his own team, the New Mutants, and ran away to the city, with his teammate Warlock accompanying him, trying to keep him from harm. They encountered Chance, who led them to the Fallen Angels, and the two were invited to join. Associates of the New Mutants, Siryn and the Multiple Man, secretly a rogue duplicate of the main Jamie Madrox, were asked to follow Sunspot, and they soon encountered and joined the group as well. Some time later, secretly following up on stories she had heard, Ariel took the group to Earth-78411, where they encountered and befriended extra-dimensional mutants Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy. Another Madrox Duplicate from the Fallen Angels' Madrox joined the team later, but refuse to rejoin the "original". It was revealed both by Mini-Cerebro and the fact to having not been vanished during Madrox's powers nullifying by Chance that he was a mutated duplicated, a mutation of a mutation. Finally, the Fallen Angels journeyed to Ariel's home planet, after Chance's powers endangered the team, nullifying the peace-mutation of Warlock, and making the Vanisher believe he was targeted by some mutants-hunter, and allowing Ariel to teleport them, pretendly for their safety, herself unbeknownst of the source of the disturbances. There, they were made captives. Ariel turned against her home planet's ruler Unipar when he took not only her friend Chance but also Ariel herself captive as well, since they both proved to possess superhuman mutant powers. The Fallen Angels regained their freedom and returned to Earth, but the mutated duplicate was reabsorbed by "the real Madrox". Sunspot and Warlock returned to the New Mutants, and eventually Siryn and Multiple Man returned to their base at the Muir Island research facility. Boom Boom left to become inducted as a trainee of the original mutant team X-Factor. Moon Boy and Devil returned to their homeworld, while Vanisher returned to crime. Ariel eventually resurfaced after M-Day in San Francisco, while Chance's subsequent fate remains unrevealed. "Multiple Man" later allied with Mr. Sinister into his Nasty Boys, and briefly absorbed the original James Madrox, using his adventure in the Fallen Angels to make the new X-Factor and even Madrox himself believe he was the original. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro | Transportation = Ariel and Vanisher (for his own purpose) teleportation powers. | Weapons = | Notes = In her plot to assemble a pool of mutant beings, Ariel had collected various kind of specimens: * Vanisher, Sunspot, Siryn, Boom Boom: Classic Human mutants, or '' Homo superior '' ** "Multiple Man", a duplicate from Madrox *** An independent duplicate: Madrox Independent Dupe, from a Secondary Mutation or for being a Mutate. ** Chance, a [[Homo superior#Latent Mutant|'latent mutant']]. * [[Homo Superior#Non-Human Mutants|'Non-Human Mutants']] ** A mutant lobster: Don (whose mutation was only a color alteration) ** A mutant dinosaur from the past or from an alternate timeline: Devil Dinosaur, ** An ape-man mutant from the same origin: Moon Boy ** A Technarch mutant: Warlock ** A Coconut Grove mutant: Ariel, herself, first mutant of her species. | Trivia = | Links = }}